


Home is where the dragon heart is

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T, COWTverse, Gen, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Gaelin cerca casa.[Qualche anno dopo il COWT 10.]
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWTverse & Polyverso





	Home is where the dragon heart is

**Author's Note:**

> _COWT 11, prima settimana, M3, "draghi"._

“Un _allevamento._ ”

Gaelin, che per qualche motivo è infastidita dalla punta di critica e sarcasmo di quel commento, non conferma, pur essendo nient’altro che la verità; la parola “allevamento” le ricorda la fattoria di zia Devariel, che selezionava le nibbole più belle per farle montare dal maschio e ottenere esemplari migliori e più produttivi. Non ha intenzione di seguire le sue orme… non in questo, almeno.

“Credi di poter gestire delle bestie pronte a sbranare qualsiasi preda nel raggio di cinquanta miglia?”

“Non è che avrò duecento draghi da gestire, sai,” sbotta, adesso veramente seccata. “E il villaggio più vicino è oltre le cinquanta miglia. Nessuno si ritroverà con un gregge decimato o una fattoria andata a fuoco.”

All’altra donna sfugge per un momento una risata, e non è abbastanza rapida nel trasformarla in un colpo di tosse. Gaelin si rabbuia ulteriormente, e si chiede se non sia il caso di evocare _il suo­_ , di drago, e rispedire l’emissaria del Veggente là da dove è venuta.

“Non è una cattiva idea,” sentenzia alla fine, e la Cavalcadraghi sospira di sollievo, improvvisamente consapevole che dovrà presto cercarsi un altro soprannome. “Dovrai stendere un po’ di barriere magiche, per assicurarti che nessuno squilibrato possa pensare di venirti a rubare le uova o le scaglie di drago. E anche per evitare che qualche cucciolo troppo curioso finisca oltre le tue famose cinquanta miglia.”

“Ho pensato anche a questo”, annuisce lei, compunta, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio per non fargli capire che è della sua approvazione che ha bisogno – no, non la sua, non di quella del Veggente, semplicemente di _qualcuno_. “Ci penserete voi a parlare con la vostra… non so come la chiamate, con la vostra regina? Il vostro capo?”

Kaja ridacchia, e stavolta è un suono più dolce, più spontaneo, qualcosa che a Gaelin e al suo carattere troppo selvatico può perfino piacere. “La Signora Flowerbloom non è una regina. E se lo fosse, il peso delle responsabilità della corona la abbatterebbe come un fiorellino di campo intriso dell’urina di un drago. Per inciso, credo che mediti di andare in pensione.” _Ho visto anche troppi avvenimenti per una sola vita_ , ricorda con un brivido, e per qualche motivo è una frase che si adatta anche alla sua vita, anche con troppa facilità. “Titania è una Landa ospitale, nonostante le leggende che si tramandano, e per gran parte ancora aperta a nuovi occupanti. Se c’è una Landa in cui serviranno altri draghi nei prossimi anni e secoli, è senz’altro questa… gli Déi solo sanno che a Ysmaros ne hanno già in abbondanza. Hai la benedizione dell’Accademia – e la mia, per quello che può servire.”

Gaelin si concede un sorriso. Titania è un pianeta… una _Landa_ che le sembra quasi aliena – così poco buia, così tanto selvaggia, così _libera_ – e allo stesso tempo una terra che può facilmente chiamare _casa_. E tutte le difficoltà, la diffidenza verso questi stranieri e quella che gli stranieri provano verso di lei, l’idea di dover tenere a guinzaglio una quindicina di draghi – forse venti, chi può dirlo, dopotutto c’è spazio e non dovrebbe servire così tanto cibo a nutrirli tutti – diventano qualcosa da attendere con ansia.

Si accorge che il sole ha cambiato posizione d’un tratto. Stupita, si volge di nuovo verso Kaja. Ma Kaja non c’è più. 


End file.
